


Gomez & Morticia

by Rubynye



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Bondage, F/M, Fanart, Light Bondage, the happiest marriage ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: Just a little doodle of the best couple ever.





	Gomez & Morticia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> For the marvelous Missy in the 2019 Hetswap Exchange.


End file.
